


ART for: Architecture Part II

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Steve, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Food Kink, M/M, Mention of lost limb, Mistakes, Mutual Pining, Parent suffering from cancer, Photography, Stucky Big Bang 2016, actor!bucky, metion of fatal illness, photographer!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a decorated veteran who lost his arm during his service. After getting home, he went into acting after his discharge, and inadvertently came out a few years ago. So he’s the unwilling poster child for pretty, gay, damaged boys. So everyone is looking to set Bucky up. But the thing is, he likes men, he finds women aesthetically pleasing, but he’s not the kind of guy to hook up. He’s tried that, and realized that he needs to get to know the person before he has any attraction.</p><p>Bucky’s photographer pal Clint Barton proposes a cool magazine layout with Bucky and another man, photographed as geometric shapes, like construction materials, like architecture, rather than sex objects. The spread looks really great, and his manager and pal Tony Stark asks Bucky if he and the beautiful man in the photos are a thing. Which gives Bucky an idea ...the press tour for his new film is coming up, and he could use a companion ... and then Steve surprises him with a counterproposal of his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: Architecture Part II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Architecture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166042) by [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh). 



 

_**I've created chapter banner for the story:** _

 

 

 


End file.
